(PT-BR) Mystic life
by Angelique Michaelis
Summary: OC x Jumin Han - Depois de jogar mais um chat de Mystic Messenger em um dia entediante, o mundo de Angelique é deixado de cabeça para baixo quando algumas pessoas muito especiais aparecem no verdadeiro trabalho dela. - CONTÉM MEGA SPOILERS DA ROTA DO JUMIN -
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01

Eu estava sentada à minha mesa em meu escritório, bebericando a minha quarta caneca de chá mesmo estando no trabalho há apenas duas horas. Eu ficava mudando o meu foco entre meu monitor com centenas de coisas para fazer e o meu celular, enquanto eu jogava Mystic Messenger.

Eu havia acabado de terminar um chat com Yoosung me contando que todos iriam sair juntos. Eu sempre me sentia triste quando eu terminava os chats, pois aquilo era o pouco de amor romântico que eu estava recebendo depois do meu divórcio. Claro, ser uma mulher de 26 anos, já divorciada já era triste o suficiente e, depender de um jogo para receber atenção era ainda mais.

Eu suspirei, enchi minha caneca com mais chá e reconectei meus headphones de volta no computador antes de voltar a trabalhar preguiçosamente. Alguns poucos cliques aqui e ali foram o suficientes para permitir que o tédio tomasse conta do meu corpo, mas a minha chefe nos chamou para que ela pudesse fazer um anúncio.

\- Pessoal, a atenção de vocês um minutinho! - Ela chamou todos os 37 funcionários trabalhando naquela sala.

Eu não podia acreditar nos meus olhos quando eu olhei para ela. Os quatro homens extremamente atraentes que eu conhecia tão bem estavam parados ao lado dela. Yoosung estava tomando notas próximo á Jaehee, Zen estava sorrindo para as meninas, Seven foi até os programadores de jogos e Jumin ficou ao lado da minha chefe, como um verdadeiro empresário. Meu queixo caiu e eu coloquei minha caneca sobre a mesa.

\- Angelique, você está bem? - Minha amiga perguntou em um sussurro.

\- Meu Deus… - Eu respondi ela.

\- Uma pena que a gente não saiba onde Angelique está… Eu queria que ela pudesse vir com a gente… - Eu escutei Yoosung falar para Jaehee.

\- Eu irei mandar uma mensagem para ela. - Jaehee disse, pegando o telefone dela.

Assim que eu entrei no app da RFA, meu telefone recebeu a notificação de que tinha sido aberto um novo chat. Eu tentei abrir a notificação sem que a minha chefe percebesse, enquanto ela apresentava Jumin como o novo investidor da escola particular para a qual eu trabalhava. Eu consegui entrar no app e antes que eu pudesse à secretária, a tela mostrou a animação de hack, da mesma forma que no prólogo.

Transcendente: "Eu espero que você tenha gostado do seu presente. Você merece"

Angelique: "Saeran?"

Transcendente: "Não. Eu não sou o garoto. Eu sou muito mais. Aproveite seu prêmio"

Tela: "Você foi convidado para uma festa secreta."

\- Meu Deus… - Eu disse de novo.

\- O que? De qual dos bonitões você está gostando? - Minha amiga perguntou de novo.

\- Meu Deus…

\- Você está bem, Angelique...? - Minha amiga parecia preocupada.

\- Obrigada, Deus. - Eu abracei meu celular.

Finalmente, a familiar tela do App da RFA estava aparecendo. Rapidamente fui para o chat em que a Jaehee estava logada e, pela primeira vez, era o meu teclado que estava disponível para que eu digitasse minha própria resposta. Não escolhas pré-programadas.

Jahee: "Você está online!"

Angelique: "MDS!"

Angelique: "SIM!"

Angelique: "SIM! EU ESTOU!"

Jahee: "Está tudo bem? Você parece estar extremamente empolgada"

Angelique: "SIM! Quero dizer… sim!"

Angelique: "MDS!"

Angelique: "Não vejo a hora de falar com vocês!"

Jahee: "O que...?"

Angelique: "Só queria que a minha chefe parasse de falar. "

Jahee: "Você não deveria estar mexendo no celular durante uma reunião... "

Angelique: "Nem você, Jaehee... thee hee~~"

Jahee: "O que...? Como...?"

Angelique: "Cutuque o Jumin e olhem ligeiramente para a esquerda, na segunda fileira de computadores."

Jaehee: "como…?"

Angelique: "Só cutuque ele!"

Jaehee tirou os olhos do celular e fez o que eu pedi. Jumin, Jaehee e minha chefe olharam para mim. Eu estava feliz demais em finalmente poder olhar Jumin nos olhos. Os VERDADEIROS olhos dele. Mas a minha chefe me pegou mexendo no celular.

\- Está tudo bem, Angelique? - Minha chefe perguntou.

\- E-Eu… Sim! N-Não! E-Eu… - Eu disse assustada, pressentindo que eu tinha me dado mal.

\- Você não deveria estar no seu celular.

\- Sim.. .Eu sinto muito…

\- A sala de reunião é por aqui, Sr. Han. - Minha chefe disse a Jumin.

Jaehee enviou apenas uma letra aleatória no chat, fazendo o meu celular vibrar de novo. Todos os membros da RFA tinham a sua atenção focada em mim quando a minha chefe disse meu nome. Eu olhei para todos, tão chocada quanto eles. Minha chefe não sabia da situação e estava tentando fazer Jumin voltar a si novamente.

\- Eu quero ela no projeto. - Jumin disse, apontando para mim.

\- … Pois bem… - Minha chefe disse, desgostando da escolha dele. Eu tinha alguns bons desentendimentos com ela.

\- Meu Deus… - Eu disse mais uma vez.

Eu peguei um bloco de anotações, uma caneta, meu celular e saí em direção à sala de reuniões. Nós conversamos sobre o novo projeto do Jumin queria fazer para a escola Ele queria melhorar as tecnologias de sala de aula para melhorar o índice de aproveitamento dos alunos. Ele também mandou preparar um novo conjunto de propagandas para passar na TV, esperando que a ação trouxesse mais alunos no ano seguinte.

Quando a reunião acabou, já era meio-dia e minha chefe juntou todas as coisas e saiu para fazer os preparativos para o almoço, me deixando com os membros da RFA. Nós permanecemos em um silêncio extasiado por um momento, minhas mãos se levantaram para cobrir a minha boca e eu senti lágrimas se formarem em meus olhos. Todos eles pareciam preocupados, tanto que minhas lágrimas encontraram liberdade e desceram pelo meu rosto.

\- O que tem de errado, Angelique? - Jumin Perguntou.

\- Ju… Min…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02 - O que tem de errado, Angelique? - Jumin Perguntou. - Ju… Min… - Eu balbuciei - Como você sabe meu nome? Eu tenho certeza que sua chefe… Eu destravei meu celular e mostrei a todos o chat e a minha conversa com a Jaehee. Todos levaram o tempo deles para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas quando conseguiram, Seven foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. - Angelique? A nossa Angelique? - Sim! - Eu disse. - MEU DEUS! - Ele gritou e veio me abraçar. - Ah!... - D-desculpe.. - Não se preocupe! - Eu o abracei de novo. - Você cheira a mel.. Quando eu o soltei, percebi que o rosto dele estava tão vermelho quando o cabelo. Aquela foi a primeira vez que todos viram o agente secreto sem palavras. O próximo a vir foi Zen, que veio até mim com seu sorriso de modelo que me fez encabular tanto quanto Seven. Ele me abraçou apertado, me dando a oportunidade de sentir seu corpo definido e causando um curto-circuito no meu cérebro. - Nós finalmente podemos conhecer a nossa dama de honra! - Zen… ! - Eu falei quando eu consegui voltar a respirar. - Não se preocupe, eu normalmente causo esse efeito nas mulheres. - Ele brincou - Respire fundo. - Ele continuou, gentilmente segurando meu queixo para que eu olhasse para ele. - Pare, Zen! Você vai fazer ela desmaiar! - Yoosung disse, vindo me resgatar. - Toosung! - Eu disse enquanto virava para trás lentamente. - Olá, Angelique. - Ele disse com um sorriso. - MEU DEUS! Você é ainda mais fofo pessoalmente! - Eu disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dele. O pobre garoto ficou paralisado e os outros dois que eu já tinha cumprimentado começaram a discutir, enciumados de que ele tinha sido o único a ganhar um beijo. Eu dei um abraço em Jaehee, ela é formal demais para qualquer outro tipo de interação e eu, secretamente, tenho alguns problemas não resolvidos com ela por causa da rota do Zen. Finalmente, era a vez de Jumin. Ele era a rota que eu estava jogando atualmente e eu sabia que ele seria o meu par perfeito. Ele era o único forte e capaz o suficiente para aguentar a mim e meu passado, assim como eu sabia que eu poderia lidar com ele. Antes de toda essa loucura começar, eu tinha acabado de começar o dia cinco. - Jumin… - Eu falei, sentido as minhas bochechas queimarem a ideia do quão natural o nome dele parecia soar para mim. - Angelique… - Ele disse, tentando esconder o seu lindo sorriso gentil. - Eu peço desculpas por não ter conhecido você… - Ele me disse, dando um beijo no dorso da minha mão. - Sem problemas… - Eu não ganho reação nenhuma? Como os outros? - Você… heh… você é um pouco mais complicado… - Eu o abracei. - Eu estou muito feliz em finalmente te conhecer pessoalmente. Eu dei um beijo nele próximo à orelha, tomando um pouco mais de tempo para me afastar para que eu pudesse guardar o cheiro do perfume dele em minha memória. Eu senti me corpo se movendo sozinho para tentar beijar Jumin nos lábios, tudo estava próximo demais que eu quase podia senti-los nos meus. Rapidamente, eu o soltei com a noção de que eu deveria estar muito vermelha, porque eu sentia meu corpo derretendo. - Eu… Eu… MINHA NOSSA! MEU HORÁRIO DE ALMOÇO! Vejo vocês em uma hora… - Eu disse antes de fugir da sala o mais rápido o possível. - Angelique, Espere! - Eu escutei Jumin me chamar enquanto eu corria escada abaixo. Rapidamente eu peguei os meus headphones na minha minha mesa e corri para a escada. Minha chefe estava voltando, provavelmente para levar os novos investidores para almoçar. Eu corri para uma pequena panificadora, um lugar onde a minha chefe onde a minha chefe não os levaria, para que eu pudesse respirar novamente. Eu peguei meu celular e novamente a tela mostrou que ele estava sendo hackeado. _Transcendente entrou no chat_ Angelique: MDS! OBRIGADA! Transcendente: Não precisa agradecer, criança. Você superou muita coisa, agora você merece uma chance de ser feliz. Transcendente: Mas você terá que se esforçar para isso, eu não vou interferir muito. Eu apaguei todas as menções do jogo nessa realidade, somente você tem acesso à essa informação. Eles não podem saber de nada por enquanto. Transcendente: Cure e salve todos, mas tenha para si somente um. Transcendente: Eu sei que você pode salvar os gêmeos. Transcendente: Quando for a hora, eu virei até você de novo. Transcendente: Jumin terá que saber sobre o seu passado algum dia. Talvez todos tenham. Você é inteligente. Use isso a seu favor. Angelique: Ok. Obrigada de novo. Eu estarei para sempre em dívida com Você. Transcendente: Eu estou contente em saber que você está feliz, criança; Angelique: Se você precisar de algo mais. Transcendente: Eu fiz alguns ajustes para que eles possam ser fiéis às personas deles sem limites. Transcendente: Seja feliz. Tela: Pistas misteriosas para resolver essa charada ~~ Mais uma vez a tela voltou a mostrar o chat da RFA. Eu estava ocupada demais pensando no que a última tela quis dizer para notar que Yoosung e 707 estavam na sala comigo. O chat estava uma loucura com os dois tentando conseguir a minha atenção. 707: *Emoticon estrela nos olhos* 707: Se não é a garota do momento. Yoosung: Cade você? Nós queríamos conversar com você. 707: É ~~ _Zen entrou no chat_ Zen: Gata! Cadê você? Angelique: Eu… Angelique: Por aí… Zen: Ah… vamos lá… você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa…. Zen: * Emoticon piscada* 707: lol Yoosung: lololol Yoosung: Seven Angelique: MDS! O SEVEN ESTÁ ME RASTREANDO! Angelique: TCHAU! Rapiadmente eu desliguei o app e a internet do meu celular. Eu só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para pôr a minha cabeça em ordem e entender o que eu faria daqui para frente. Minha hora de almoço estava para acabar, então eu me pus para caminhar de volta para o trabalho. Para a minha sorte, eu cheguei antes dos outros membros da RFA. Minha amiga tentou me convencer a contar para ela o que estava acontecendo, mas eu sabia que ela não acreditaria em mim. Meus headphones e algumas músicas de rock eram o meu casulo enquanto eu rabiscava algumas ideias para o projeto do Jumin. Era difícil me concentrar. Uma parte de mim realmente estava tentando trabalhar, enquanto a outra parte estava tentando adivinhar o que iria acontecer daqui para frente. Eu tenho o estranho gosto por músicas com letras mais sexy e a parte do meu cérebro que estava focada na RFA achou que seria uma excelente ideia me fazer imaginar o que eu faria se eu tivesse algum tempo sozinha com o maravilhoso Garoto Riquinho. Eu senti a minha amiga bater no meu ombro e apontar para a minha chefe me chamando. Droga, eles tinham voltado. Eu achei que eu tinha mais tempo. Então eu fui para a segunda parte da reunião e o sorrisinho estúpido dos meninos estava totalmente direcionado a mim. Eu me distraí por um momento, riscando o bloco de anotações que eu tinha trazido comigo. - O que você acha, Angelique? - Eu escutei a voz grave de Jumin me perguntando. - O que?... Desculpe, eu não entendi a pergunta. - Eu perguntei, sendo tirada de dentro da minha bolha. - Que caminho você acha que deveríamos seguir com a divulgação. - Eu… Eu acho que, se você está indo totalmente na ideia de século XXI nas salas de aula, você deveria seguir da mesma forma para a divulgação. As crianças… - Nesse momento eu senti meu celular vibrar e mostrar uma notificação que dizia "mantenha-se firme e não faça cena". - As crianças vão se interessar em ver as escolas ficando cada vez mais como os ambientes familiares à elas e os pais vão ficar mais tranquilos em matricular seus filhos em uma escola em que eles não vão desperdiçar o dinheiro deles. Especialmente em uma escola particular tão cara quanto esta. O sorriso no rosto de Zen desapareceu. Eu sabia que tinha acertado o ponto fraco dele. As discussões que ele tinha com Jumin era sempre por causa de dinheiro e família e ambos eram tópicos difíceis para ele. Jumin também percebeu o ocorrido e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, pensativo, enquanto planejava o que iria dizer a seguir. - Eu concordo - Jaehee interviu. - Eu acho que poderia ser uma boa estratégia tanto no curto e longo prazo. - De fato. - Jumin continuou. - Eu também acho que Zen poderia ser o nosso modelo. - Eu discordo nessa parte. - Eu disse antes que Zen começasse um escândalo e trazendo, instantaneamente, todos os olhares para mim. - Zen é bonito demais para ser um professor ou um aluno. Eu acho que Yoosung seria a melhor escolha. - Yoosung?! - Falaram todos juntos. - Eu?! - Yoosung adicionou a sua voz ao coro. - Sim… - Eu senti o olhar assassino da minha chefe em mim. - O Yoosung tem uma aura jovial e relaxada. É algo com que os alunos conseguem se ver representados. - Angelique tem razão. Além do mais, eu não quero participar na cadeia de nepotismo do Garoto Riquinho. - É meu investimento. Eu faço o que eu quiser. - Jumin começou. - Eu acho que Jumin tinha a melhor das intenções. Eu faria o mesmo também. Se eu tivesse os melhores recursos e os contatos certos, eu os usaria também… - Eu defendi Jumin, fazendo ele sorrir para mim. - E se isso é nepotismo, eu não deveria estar aqui. - Eu disse para Zen. - Eu pedi pessoalmente para que Angelique estivesse nesse projeto porque eu confio no trabalho dela. Ela tem feito um bom trabalho organizando a festa. - Jumin disse, me fazendo sorrir. - Tá.. tá.. Credo… como você consegue defender esse mauricinho, Angelique? Eu teria sido melhor para você. - Zen reclamou. - É mais complicado que isso, Zen… - Eu tentei melhorar o humor. - Angelique. - Minha chefe finalmente me chamou. - Uma palavrinha, por favor. Minha chefe me tirou da sala de reuniões para me falar que ela iria me vigiar. Ela não estava gostando de me ver tão amigável com um investidor tão poderoso quanto Jumin e que eu poderia ser demitida a qualquer momento, por qualquer razão que ela quisesse. Eu fui ameaçada que eu poderia ser demitida por envolvimento para ganhos pessoais e assédio sxual se eu convencesse Jumin a finalizar o projeto a qualquer momento. Esse era um risco que eu não poderia correr. Eu queria ganhar o coração de Jumin e eu tinha que manter meu trabalho para pagar as minhas contas. Eu não tinha certeza se eu conseguiria conquistá-lo e eu não queria que ele me visse como uma interesseira. Meu desejo era de que ele me amasse por quem eu sou. Dessa forma, quando nós voltamos para a reunião, eu me mantive em silêncio e apenas falei quando era absolutamente necessário. Me foi pedido para sair antes do fim da reunião e eu fui de volta para a minha mesa. Obviamente, eu contei para os meus amigos que meu emprego estava por um fio e eles fizeram o melhor que podiam para me consolar. Foi somente na hora do intervalo quando eu vi a RFA novamente. A equipe de áudio tinha colocado um microfone e uma caixa de som na sala do café. A RFA estava próxima ao equipamento e eu estava no lado oposto da sala. Minha chefe caminhou até o microfone e pediu pela atenção de todos. - Os nossos mais novos investidores gostariam de nos privilegiar com uma pequena performance antes de sair, para marcar um recomeço especial para a nossa escola. Urgh. Chefe interesseira. Zen andou até o microfone e meu coração disparou. Eu só tinha escutado ele cantar "uni-duni-tê" no jogo uma vez e foi a coisa mais adorável do mundo. Vê-lo ali me fez pensar o que ele poderia estar aprontando. - Seven-Zero-Seven, Defensor da justiça ao trabalho! Dê o seu melhor, Zenny!~ - Seven disse enquanto ele mexia com alguns cabos. - Essa música é dedicada para a nossa garota especial, Angelique! - Zen disse antes de uma melodia familiar começar. Os olhares de todos se voltaram para mim. Minha chefe, obviamente, mais do que enraivecida. Foi somente quando Zen cantou os primeiros versos da música de abertura do Mystic Messenger que eu entendi qual música eles tinham escolhido. Eu mal podia me conter e um enorme sorriso se abriu em meu rosto. Yoosung e Seven estavam de back vocals e a música contagiou a todos. Eu comecei a cantar junto com eles, naquele momento, sem me importar com nada. Foi somente tarde demais quando eu me dei conta que eu estava sendo guiada para ir me encontrar com os demais. Eu estava feliz. Mais feliz do que eu tinha me sentido em anos. Eu tinha as melhores pessoas a minha volta. Com todo meu coração eu desejei que o tempo simplesmente parasse ali, mas eventualmente a música acabou e eu fui puxada de volta à realidade. Todos aplaudiram para Zen, pedindo por mais, pedido que ele recusou com muita elegância. Jumin estava parado logo à minha frente, segurando a minha mão. - Eu gostaria que você jantasse conosco. - Ele disse. - Eu… - Eu olhei para a minha chefe com os cantos dos olhos. - Eu.. Eu agradeço o convite, mas devo recusar. - Recusar?! - Yoosung disse surpreso. - Sim… Eu… Eu não posso participar de jantares de negócios. Eu sou só a designer. - Eu dei de ombros. - Mentira, meow~ - Seven completou. Maldito Hacker gênio. - Nada a ver. Você é nossa amiga. - Zen disse. - Angelique está certa. - Minha chefe interferiu. -Esse tipo de evento é demais para as responsabilidades dela. Jumin olhou da minha chefe para mim. O olhar penetrante dele olhou diretamente dentro de mim, prendendo o meu fôlego. Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, que mais pareciam uma eternidade. - Assistende Kang, peça para o motorista Sr. Kim buscar Angelique na casa dela às vinte horas e faça os preparativos para o jantar. - Sim, Sr. Han. - Jaehee disse, já pegando o telefone dela. - Nós estaremos esperando por você. - Jumin disse enquanto beijava minha mão e me prendia de novo em seu olhar. Aham, tá bom… Não era bem isso o que você disse… não é, Jumin? 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Nós estaremos esperando por você. - Jumin disse enquanto beijava minha mão e me prendia de novo em seu olhar.

Aham, tá bom… Não era bem isso o que você disse… não é, Jumin?

De qualquer forma, depois isso, eu fui para a academia, e me perguntava se eu realmente deveria aceitar o convite feito por Jumin. Ele, de fato, havia mandando que Jaehee providenciasse que o Motorista Sr. Kim viesse me buscar e, muito provavelmente, ela atendeu ao pedido dele.

Não tinha como voltar atrás agora. Enquanto minha aula de ballet seguia, minha cabeça se enchia de pensamentos sobre como seria assistir Zen em suas apresentações. Eu pensei em Seven, me perguntando se ele saberia lutar enquanto eu assistia à uma aula de artes marciais. Pensei em Jaehee enquanto observava os donos da academia correndo de cima a baixo, resolvendo problemas e mostrando o lugar para potenciais clientes. Em Yoosung enquanto via uma pessoa passeando com seu cachorro enquanto eu ia para casa. Finalmente, Jumin apareceu em meus pensamentos enquanto eu subia pelo elevador e entrava em meu apartamento, imaginando como seria morar em uma cobertura.

Eu me arrumei quase que na velocidade da luz. Eu vestia um par de calças sociais pretas, uma camisa de renda sem mangas, salto alto preto e batom vermelho matte. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e ri quando terminei, brincando comigo mesma que eu poderia fazer cosplay de Peper Pots se eu não estivesse nessa confusão. Desci para a portaria do meu prédio e o motorista Sr. Kim apareceu precisamente às vinte horas. Eu fui até o carro e ele abriu a porta para mim.

\- Boa noite, Motorista Kim. Obrigado por vir me buscar. - Eu disse com um sorriso.

\- Não é necessário me agradecer, Senhorita…

\- Angelique.

\- Não é necessário me agradecer, Senhorita Angelique. É meu trabalho. - Ele sorriu de volta.

Eu entrei no carro e logo ele começou a dirigir. Era impossível ignorar o frio na barriga, isso realmente iria acontecer. Tive que respirar fundo algumas vezes, eu tinha que fazer o meu melhor, não poderia me arriscar naquele jantar. "Esconda, não sinta, faça o seu melhor show. Dê um passo em falso e todos irão saber.", eu mentalizei.

\- Nós já estamos quase chegando no prédio do Sr. Han, Senhorita Angelique. - Motorista Kim disse.

\- Ok. Obrigada. - Respondi.

Meu telefone vibrou dentro da minha bolsa. Eu o peguei, com esperança de que fosse algo para afastar meus medos de minha cabeça, mas a tela mostrava apenas uma mensagem.

Tela: "Eu tenho fé na sua força".

Nós estávamos em uma das partes nobres do centro da cidade, o prédio era chique, com apartamentos custando mais do que dois milhões cada. Eu já tinha estudado a planta diversas vezes, sonhando como seria viver em um desses e o que teria que fazer para conseguir comprar um. Quando Motorista Kim passou pela entrada, eu vi Jaehee me esperando na portaria.

\- Jaehee... - Eu disse. - Boa noite, espero que eu não tenha feito você esperar demais.

\- Não. De forma alguma. Eu acabei de chegar aqui. Eu já avisei os outros para irem para a cobertura em dez minutos. O Sr. Han mandou que eu viesse buscá-la aqui. - Ela disse.

\- Entendi. Obrigada. - Eu tentei o meu melhor para dar-lhe um sorriso genuíno.

Nós duas entramos no elevador e subimos até a cobertura que pertencia a Jumin, isso me deu algum tempo para pensar no que Jaehee e o Motorista Kim haviam dito. Ele falou que nós estávamos nos aproximando do prédio do Sr. Han e ela disse que ela havia ligado para os outros subirem, significando que ele tinha comprado o prédio inteiro para os membros da RFA? Aproveitando a oportunidade, eu falei sobre as minhas dúvidas e ela confirmou a minha teoria. Era um feito impressionante da parte dele, mas era sobre Jumin que nós estávamos falando.

\- Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de comer algo depois dos ensaios… - Eu escutei Zen reclamando ao longe.

\- Mr. Han está te esperando, Angelique. Eu vou voltar logo. Acabei de perceber que eu esqueci uma coisa em meu apartamento.

\- Que?... ah.. Oh.. claro… obrigada. - Eu saí do elevador.

Jaehee desapareceu atrás das portas de metal, me deixando sozinha para enfrentar o time de seguranças. Todos olharam para mim e me deixaram entrar. Eu caminhei lentamente. Meu coração batia um milhão de vezes por segundo, me dando a impressão de que iria pular pela minha boca.

\- Angelique! Você chegou!~~ - Zen me encontrou no corredor. - Fico feliz em te ver de novo! - Ele disse, pegando a minha mão e me levando para uma das salas.

\- Também, Zen. - Eu sorri, enquanto caminhava ao lado dele.

\- Que bom. Você chegou. - Jumin disse quando nós entramos na sala. - Eu queria te perguntar algo.

\- O que? Para mim? - Zen perguntou surpreso.

\- Não. Para Angelique. - Jumin respondeu. Ele parecia incomodado com algo.

Eu senti a mão do Zen ficar tensa nas minhas costas, mas ele estava tentando se controlar. Nós esperamos que Jumin dissesse algo mais, mas ele apenas tomou mais um gole do seu vinho antes de dizer o que realmente o incomodava.

\- O que você acha de um pai que fez um presentinho com o seu filho e sua empresa e planeja entregar tudo para a aluna da noiva dele? - Ele despejou antes de tomar mais um gole da bebida.

\- Do que você está falando? Alguma coisa aconteceu? - Eu perguntei.

\- Sim, algo aconteceu. - Ele confirmou.

\- Não me diga que o Sr. Han… - Zen disse confuso, mas não arriscando terminar a frase.

\- Ele está completamente cego por causa de uma mulher. - Jumin disse. - E ele está vendendo seu filho em conjunto com a reputação de sua empresa. Mas isso é o pior dos erros.

\- Cara, explique o que está acontecendo. - Zen disse preocupado. - Seu pai realmente vai se casar?!

\- Sim. A mulher chama Glam Choi é a noiva do meu pai.

Então o caos da Glam Choi já começou. De fato, eu perdi alguns dos chats de hoje a tarde, eu deveria ter lido as mensagens antes ter vindo aqui. Eu ainda consigo lidar com Glam Choi e o golpe dela.

\- Bom… Eu meio que esperava isso… - Zen disse, sem saber muito o que falar. - Então, a aluna da noiva dele é a aluna da Glam Choi?

\- Eu te explicarei se você quiser. Sugar Round não têm nome algum

\- O que?! Do que você está falando? - Zen perguntou surpreso.

\- Então elas estão atrás do dinheiro, certo? - Eu perguntei.

\- Sim. Sugar Round é a empresa delas. - Jumin disse, focando seus olhos cinzas em mim.

\- Escutar esse cara falar pode ser divertido de vez em quando. - Era a vez de Zen falar algo.

\- Eu não estou inventando nada. - Jumin se defendeu.

\- eu não disse isso.

\- De qualquer forma, a CEO da companhia é a aluna da namorada do meu pai.

\- Tá. E daí?

\- Meu pai quer que eu me case com ela e que a nossa companhia compre a Sugar Round.

\- Hum…

\- Ele está tentando fazer algo que nenhum empresário faria. Quão cego ele tem que estar para sugerir isso para o seu próprio filho?

\- Jumin… - Eu chamei. - Primeiro se acalme e pense bem sobre o assunto.

\- Sim, eu me descontrolei por um momento.

Atrás de nós, eu escutei a porta se abrir e fechar mais uma vez. Me perguntei quem poderia ser e um calafrio percorreu a minha coluna. Por quê eu estava com tanto medo? O que poderia me ameaçar em um lugar tão seguro? O som de saltos altos caminhando sobre o assoalho de madeira me fez olhar sobre meu ombro, me permitindo relaxar apenas quando vi Jaehee entrando.

\- Aí vocês estão. - Jaehee disse. - Desculpe meu atraso, o sr. Presidente me ligou

\- Eu não quero falar com ele por algum tempo. Você pode ignorar as ligações dele. - Jumin disse para Jaehee, antes de terminar a sua taça de vinho.

\- Sr. Han… - Jaehee Chamou.

\- Vamos para o nosso jantar. Eu não quero conversar sobre isso no momento. - Jumin disse, saindo da sala por primeiro.

Enquanto caminhávamos para a sala de jantar, Zen e Jaehee tentavam se atualizar sobre o que estava acontecendo com Jumin quando Seven e Yoosung escutaram toda a conversa enquanto os dois estavam escondidos no corredor. Seven correu sala de jantar a dentro parecendo que tinha visto um fantasma,

\- MEU DEUS! Uma mulher de verdade… eu não consigo nem imaginar.

\- Por que? Casar com uma mulher não é o problema, a parte do casamento arranjado é. - Eu disse.

\- Gah… meus planos… - Seven disse, caminhando para se sentar em um dos lugares à mesa.

Eu e Jumin trocamos um olhar. Eu estava animada para escutar quais seriam as bobagens que o Seven iria falar, enquanto Jumin parecia cansado e confuso. Ele me ofereceu um dos lugares, puxando a cadeira para mim e sentou-se ao meu lado. Depois que Seven se recuperou do seu choque, ele continuou a história.

\- Eu achei que Jumin iria se casar com a Elly e eu queria levar em consideração a facilidade da Elly!

\- O nome dela é Elizabeth 3rd. - Jumin disse.

\- E eu tinha contratado o cerimonialista italiano Marco… - Seven continuou, totalmente ignorando Jumin. - Mas vendo como as coisas estão seguindo… eu acho que nunca poderei usar ele. - Ele suspirou. - Eu até já tinha pagado ele…. Que desperdício… - Então ele percebeu. - Por quê não só convidamos ele para a festa?

\- É.. Ele pode ajudar… Por que não? - Eu disse, tentando manter a compostura.

\- Ok! Já que eu já paguei, você só precisa dizer para ele vir. - Seven suspirou novamente, - Mas eu realmente estava ansioso pelo casamento de gato…. Lá se vai meu sonho…

Zen, Jaehee e Yoosung entraram silenciosamente no cômodo e se juntaram a nós à mesa, assistindo Seven falar sobre o plano mirabolante dele, e talvez evitando ser uma das vítimas de alguma brincadeirinha dele. Os garçons nos serviram a comida enquanto nós continuávamos a escutar a ideia do Agente.

\- Durante o casamento, quando Jumin e Elly olhassem um para o outro… Eu iria gritar "EU ME OPONHO!" - Ele encenou, batendo na mesa com a palma da mão. - E eu iria andar e gritar "ESSE CASAMENTO NÃO IRÁ ACONTECER".

\- Meu Deus… - Eu disse em um sussurro, tomando um gole de água do copo na minha frente, tentando não dar risada.

\- E eu ia segurar a mão da Elly…. Patas…. Mãos? As ptas-mãos da Elly! E tirar ela de lá… Mas agora isso não vai acontecer… - Seven disso, suspirando e colocando uma generosa garfada de comida em sua boa.

Com tudo o que ele havia falado, eu bebi toda a minha água e por sorte, um dos funcionários veio encher o meu copo novamente. Olhando em volta, eu era a única prestes a começar a rir enquanto todos os outros apenas balançavam as suas cabeças negativamente. Jumin permaneceu calado durante todo o jantar até aquele ponto e já havia terminado metade da comida dele.

\- É verdade que Elisabeth é a única que eu preciso, mas eu não permitiria você fazer algo tão abominável. Além do mais, eu não tenho intenção alguma de me casar. Especialmente com aquela mulher. - Jumin disse, sem tirar os olhos de sua comida.

\- Eu invejo como Jumin consegue ser tão decidido. - Eu sorrio para ele. - Mas eu sei que você tem muito para pensar já que seu pai está envolvido nessa… Então, se você precisar desabafar mais, pode me ligar a qualquer hora….

\- É. - Seven disse. - Por quê, Sr. Han?... Eu acho que ele está totalmente apaixonada por aquela tal Glam… Mas o seu filho e a sua empresa não são uma caixa de salgadinhos. Não faz sentido ir no "dois pelo preço de um". Eu entendo porquê você está bravo.

Seven deu leves tapas no ombro de Jumin, que balançou a cabeça aceitando o gesto. Os outros tentaram permanecer em silêncio, mas eu não podia deixar o clima ficar cada vez pior. Eu olhei para Seven de canto de olho e tomei mais um gole da minha água.

\- Se eu puder dar a minha opinião sobre o casamento de gato. Eu tenho uma ideia diferente sobre ele. - Eu disse.

\- Você tem? - Tanto Seven e Jumin perguntaram.

\- Sim. - Eu disse, já pronta para começar a falar besteira. - Todos os meus convidados teriam que usar orelhas de gato e uma cauda e quando o padre falasse "você está pronta para aceitar essa pessoa como seu parceiro para o resto de sua vida?", tanto eu quanto o noivo teríamos que dizer "sim, meow".

Tanto Jumin quanto Seven pareciam se animar um pouco com essa ideia. Zen, é claro, espirrou e Jaehee suspirou, sabendo que eu havia acabado de dar a pior ideia para Jumin. Yoosung sorriu e se juntou a conversa.

\- Mas não seria estranho você usar um vestido branco enorme e uma cauda? - Yoosung perguntou.

\- Bom… Eu acho que não daria para ser uma daquelas festas de princesa. - Eu disse. - Mas, Eu também não tenho mais idade para fazer uma dessas festas.

\- O que? Como assim? - Zen perguntou.

\- Eu tenho a mesma idade que Jumin. - Eu disse, um tanto quanto encabulada.

\- O QUE? - Todos gritaram surpresos, com exceção à Seven.

\- COMO? - Zen perguntou. - Você parece tão jovem… - Ele completou.

\- Vitaminas, colágeno e exercícios. -Eu disse.

\- Ufa… Eu só vou ter que adicionar o colágeno.

Eu estava feliz por parecer que o clima havia melhorado um pouco. Ao invés de todos ficarem provocando Jumin, todos nós conversamos sobre os mais diversos assuntos, dando a chance de todos serem apenas amigos e aproveitarem a companhia uns dos outros. Os rapazes fizeram algumas pequenas competições como Seven e Yoosung apostaram quem conseguiria comer mais batatinhas ou Jumin e Zen apostando quem seria o primeiro a ficar bêbado. Sem muita surpresa, Zen perdeu a competição, mas precisou de muito álcool para que isso acontecesse.

Com o fim da noite se aproximando, os outros membros da RFA começaram a ir para as suas casas, me deixando sozinha com Jumin. Eu o segui para a varanda, onde ele estava observando o céu noturno. Eu parei ao lado dele e também olhei para cima.

\- Obrigado. - Jumin disse subitamente.

\- Huh? Por que?

\- Pelo o que você disse à mesa. Que eu poderia conversar com você.

\- Ah! Não se preocupe. Eu realmente quis que você soubesse. - Eu sorri.

\- Você é muito gentil. Nós tivemos sorte que você se juntou à RFA. - Ele retornou o sorriso.

Meu rosto explodiu em rubor. Vê-lo sorrindo e relaxado era bom. Ele normalmente é tão certo de si e vê-lo vulnerável o deixou ainda mais interessante. Eu queria aprender mais sobre as emoções dele, mas eu tinha medo que as minhas próprias memórias fossem me assombrar e me fazer perder tudo. Eu entendi porque todas as mulheres ficam loucas quando estão perto dele. Ele tem essa aura, essa presença que te puxa para perto, provocando a sua curiosidade.

\- Eu também tenho sorte em ter te conhecido. - Eu disse, jogando um verde. - Eu tenho que ir agora. Ainda tenho que trabalhar amanhã…

\- Claro… Eu vou chamar o Motorista Kim para te levar para casa.


	4. Chapter 4

No dia seguinte, no trabalho, eu senti um pouco de pena por Jaehee, pois eu estava sentindo na minha própria pele como era trabalhar para o poderoso diretor CEO Jumin Han. Desde a hora que eu cheguei no escritório, eu trabalhei sem parar até a hora do almoço. Eu estava tão concentrada no trabalho que eu apenas parei quando minha amiga me chamou a atenção. Ao mesmo tempo, eu vi a minha chefe para uma reunião com todos os outro que tinham cargos altos na empresa.

\- O que você acha que eles vão conversar? - Minha amiga perguntou de brincadeira.

\- sobre como eles nos pagam pouco e esse é o plano maligno perfeito deles? - Eu disse dando risada.

\- Não tão perfeito, já que todos nós sabemos disso…

\- Eles são um bando de velhacos. Claro que eles não vão ser muito inteligentes. - Eu disse, nos fazendo rir. - Estou morrendo de fome, quer ir almoçar?

\- Sim, claro!

Nós fomos até o shopping, pedimos a nossa comida e enquanto eu esperava pelo meu pedido, eu recebi uma ligação do Zen.

\- Ei, gata~. Espero que você já tenha almoçado…

\- Fazendo exatamente isso agora. - Eu disse de boca cheia.

\- Eu percebi… ahahah… de qualquer forma, eu estou fora do apartamento agora e queria conversar com você…

\- Ah, claro… você pode me encontrar no shopping? Eu e minha amiga estamos almoçando aqui, mas ela vai ter que voltar ao trabalho daqui a pouco, o intervalo dela é mais curto que o meu.

\- ah, ok. Eu já estou indo então, aproveite o almoço com a sua amiga. Bye bye~.

Eu desliguei o telefone e a minha amiga ficou me olhando, extremamente interessada na ligação. Ela me deu um sorriso travesso e tentou pegar o telefone da minha mão.

\- Não era o bonitinho que se apresentou para a gente ontem lá no escritório?

\- Sim...

\- Wow! Você é rápida! Como conseguiu o número dele? E o que é o negócio com o "gata"?

\- Ele é um amigo. E não importa o que eu faça, ele em chama de "gata" de qualquer forma…

\- Como assim?

\- Deixa pra lá. Você não acreditaria e eu não quero falar sobre isso.

\- huh? Por quê não? Se eu conhecesse alguém tão gostoso quanto ele, eu estaria falando pelos cotovelos!

\- É por causa daquilo. - Minha amiga sabia do que eu estava falando. - E ele ainda tem uma guardiã do mal que assusta qualquer um que chegue perto dele.

\- Isso é…. Uma pena… Vai ser ruim para ele… Quero dizer, ele é um homem adulto, ele sabe como cuidar da própria vida… eu acho…

\- Não é?! É isso o que mais me irrita. Eu sei que eu ainda vou surtar por causa disso…

\- Ei, eu sei que você não vai fazer por mal, mas tente relaxar, ok?

\- É, valeu…

Minha amiga almoçou extremamente rápido em consequência ao curtíssimo intervalo dela, mas ela conseguiu se enrolar o suficiente até Zen chegar até nós. Como esperado, todos os olhos estavam sobre ele enquanto ele caminhava até nós. Minha amiga deu pequenos tapas leves no meu braço, empolgada por ver que ele realmente estava vindo até nós e o queixo dela caiu quando ele me abraçou.

\- Hey, Zen. - Eu disse com um sorriso.

\- Hey, Angelique. - Ele disse antes de estender a mão antes para que a minha amiga pudesse apertar. - Oi, eu sou Zen.

\- Olivia… - Minha amiga estava em choque enquanto cumprimentava Zen. - Ah, não! Eu estou atrasada! Tenho que ir! A gente se vê.

\- Até, Olivia. - Zen disse com o seu lindo sorriso de modelo.

\- O que vai querer? - Eu perguntei a Zen.

\- Huh…? Ah, não, gata~. Eu já almoce cara quem paga o almoço para a garota.

\- Está bem… Então, à que devo a honra de sua companhia?

\- Eu vi que você ficou no apartamento do Jumin depois que nós saímos. Eu só queria ter certeza de que ele não fez nada errado… já era passado da hora em que os homens se transformam em animais. - Zen disse preocupado e eu ri. - O quê? É verdade…

\- Obrigada por se preocupar, Zen. e não, ele não fez nada de errado.

\- isso é um alívio… - Zen suspirou.

\- Mas, se ele tivesse… - Eu disse, observando a expressão de horror de Zen. - Eu acho que eu conseguiria me virar. Você não sabe pelo o que eu já passei…

\- O que?!

Eu termieni o meu almoço e evitei quaisquer questões que Zen pudesse fazer sobre o assunto. Ele me acompanhou de volta ao escritório enquanto ele falava sem parar sobre o novo papel que ele estava tentando conseguir. Assim que nós chegamos no estacionamento, nós encontramos o Motorista Kim voltando para o carro.

\- Eu acho que eu vou aproveitar a carona para casa. Uma pena que eu não estou com a minha moto aqui. Eu adoraria passar mais tempo com você. - Zen disse com o sorriso dele de conquistador de corações e me fazendo ruborizar.

\- Pare com isso! - Eu ri. - Eu tenho que entrar logo. Te vejo no chat.

\- Vou estar te esperando, princesa.

\- Ah! Zen! - Eu o chamei de volta, antes que ele fechasse a porta do carro.

\- Sim, gata?

\- Você pode treinar o Yoosung para a sessão de fotos para mim? - Eu perguntei para ele, apenas para ganhar uma carranca. - Por favorzinho? Eu só estou te pedindo porque eu sei que você é o mais capaz de fazer isso...

\- Está bem. Só porquê é você quem está pedindo, princesa.

\- Obrigada, Zen! - Eu disse com um sorriso e dei um beijo na bochecha dele. - A gente se fala mais tarde.

\- Conversamos depois, princesa.

Zen entrou no carro e o Motorista Kim os levou embora. Eu corri de volta para a minha mesa, recebendo um olhar raivoso da minha chefe quando ela me viu chegar ofegante para uma reunião que ela havia acabado de decidir que faria uma reunião. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eu vi um Jumin Han muito incomodado saindo da sala de reuniões, com Jaehee logo em seus calcanhares, Sarah Choi e um homem de cabelo grisalho logo atrás deles.

\- então já começou… - eu disse para mim mesma.

\- O que? - Olivia perguntou.

\- Ah.. Nada… estava falando comigo mesma.

\- você está agindo mais estranho que o normal… - Ela disse antes de voltar a trabalhar.

Minha mão estava prestes de ir para o meu celular, para que eu pudesse entrar no App da RFA, quando a minha chefe veio até a minha mesa para abrir os portões do inferno. Eu mal tinha terminado o que Jumin tinha pedido para mim na reunião de ontem quando ela descontou toda a raiva dela em mim. Talvez ela estivesse pensando que fosse minha culpa a inesperada presença de Sarah na reunião. Eu sabia que eu teria que investigar mais sobre isso depois, talvez com a ajuda do Seven.

Já era passado das quatro horas quando eu consegui domar o caos instaurado na minha lista de afazeres e consegui criar para mim mesma algum tempo livre para dar uma olhada no chat. Logo que eu o abri, eu vi que somente Yoosung e Jaehee stavam online. Uma pausa cairia bem.

 _Angelique entrou no chat_

Yoosung: * Emoticon chorando *

Yoosung: **Me ferrei**

Yoosung: eu já estava esperando por isso….

Yoosung: mas…

Yoosung: * Foto_ Teste_Zero_amassado *

Yoosung: Acabaram comigo…..

Angelique: Você deveria ter estudado… ^^;;

Yoosung: Ele disse que tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é vir às aulas...

Yoosung: …

Yoosung: Mas eu acho que nunca dei muita atenção.

Yoosung: * Emoticon Chorando*

 _Jaehee entrou no chat_

Yoosung: Jaehee! Você chegou!.

Jaehee: Yoosung, Angelique,

Jaehee: olá.

Angelique: Como está o Jumin?

Jaehee: * Emoticon Suspiro *

Jaehee: Eu estou aqui para falar sobre isso.

Jaehee: O que deveríamos fazer?

Yoosung: Por quê? Alguma coisa aconteceu!?

Yoosung: * Emoticon Surpresa*

Jaehee: Sr. Han fez uma exceção hoje e conduziu a reunião de hoje…

Jaehee: e a Sarah entrou na sala de reunião.

Yoosung: Quem é Sarah?

Yoosung: * Emoticon Confuso*

Jaehee: A mulher com quem o Sr. Han supostamente deve se casar.;

Yoosung: O QUE?

Yoosung: MDS;;

Jaehee: É um tanto surpreendente.

Jaehee: E além disso…

Jaehee: Ela trouxe o Sr. Presidente com ela.

Yoosung: MDSSSS!

Yoosung: * Emoticon Surpresa *

Yoosung: Arrepiado...;

Yoosung: E isso é possível?

Angelique: De fato!

Angelique: Que era o Sr. Presidente.

Jaehee: Sim, era o Sr. Presidente.

Jaehee: Sr. Han Sr. pode fazer o que ele quiser.

Jaehee: … Isso é um tanto triste depois de dizer.

Jaehee: * Emoticon Suspiro *

Yoosung: Mas ainda assim!

Jaehee: De qualquer forma… A reunião foi interrompida,

Jaehee: e o Sr. Han e o Presidente discutiram em frenta a todos os executivos.

Yoosung: MDS

Jaehee: Eu quase não respirava por causa da tensão;;

Jaehee: e todos ficaram se olhando como se as suas almas tivessem sido sugadas

Angelique: Estou realmente preocupada com Jumin…!

Jaehee: ele é bem particular sobre seus sentimentos

Jaehee: então ele parecia bem por fora...

Jaehee: **Mas eu também estou bem preocupada.**

Yoosung: T_T

Yoosung: Então, em resumo,

Yoosung: essa mulher chamada Sarah arruinou toda a reunião?

Jaehee: Sim.

Jaehee: E os que sofreram os piores danos, no entanto, foram o Sr. Presidente e o seu filho.

Jaehee: Eu acho que a relação deles chegou no fundo do poço…

Yoosung: Mds…

Yoosung:Eu acho **que é tudo culpa dessa Glam Choi** ;;;

Angelique: Eu também acho… e eu acho que ele foram além do necessário dessa vez… Jaehee: Sr. Presindete normalmente é muito sensato.

Jaehee: Mas quando tem uma mulher envolvida, parece que um interruptor se desliga dentro dele.

Yoosung: Jumin já comentou disso;;

Jaehee: mas...

Jaehee: Eu acho que ele passou dos limites quando ele trouxe ela para a sala de reuniões;; Jaehee: todo os nossos esforços para reunir todos os executivos caíram por terra,

Jaehee: e eles basicamente tiveram uma discussão de família na frente de todos eles;;

Jaehee: Além do mais, como ele pôde trazer alguém de fora para uma reunião que tratava de assuntos confidenciais?

Jaehee: * Emoticon Suspiro *

Yoosung: Gahh…

Yoosung: Eu não consigo acreditar que o Sr. Han permitiu que isso acontecesse T_T

Yoosung: * Emoticon chorando *

Angelique: É… É como se ele tivesse tratado Jumin como um garotinho.

Yoosung: É!

Yoosung: Quero dizer, mesmo considerando que ele realmente esteja apaixonado por essa tal Glam;;

Yoosung: Como ele pôde trazer a noiva do Jumin para a reunião?

Jaehee: Ela não é a noiva dele. Ela é alguém que a Sra. Choi quer que seja a noiva do Sr. Han.

Angelique: Eu sei que é confuso às vezes, mas a gente tem que manter o raciocínio, Yoosung. Nós temos que dar apoio para o Jumin aqui, ao invés de fazer ele se incomodar aqui também.

Yoosung: Ah, verdade;;

Yoosung: Como está o Jumin?

Jaehee: bom...

Jaehee: **Ele tem trabalhado como sempre depois da reunião.**

Yoosung: Ele realmente é impressionante.

Jaehee: Eu invejo a força mental dele;;

Jaehee: Ele está fazendo todos trabalharem como se nada tivesse acontecido;;

Yoosung: Eu tenho certeza que deve ser sufocante.  
Jaehee: **Exatamente.**

Angelique: Eu consigo entender perfeitamente.…

Angelique: Ele deve estar se sentindo atormentado por dentro, apesar de tudo. Ele só não sabe como demonstrar

Yoosung: Você consegue entender? Por que?

Angelique: Outro dia. Vamos nos preocupar em ajudar o Jumin.

Yoosung: É…

Yoosung: Eu acho que qualquer um ia ficar mal nessa situação…

Yoosung: Eu nunca iria querer discutir com a minha família tão publicamente;;

Yoosung: * Emoticon chorando *

Jaehee: Sim...

Jaehee: Eu preciso ir.

Jaehee: Sr. Han quer que eu pegue alguns relatórios

Jaehee: depois da reunião,

Jaehee: então eu preciso organizar eles.

Yoosung: Você parece que sempre tem trabalho para fazer;;

Jaehee: Bem…

Jaehee: Eu já estou acostumada agora;;

Angelique: Eu também consigo entender bem isso… Minha chefe abriu os portões do inferno na minha mesa.

Yoosung: T_T

Jaehee: **Eu apenas espero que eu não precise envolver as minhas emoções.**

Jaehee: Eu vou indo.

Yoosung: Okay T_T

Yoosung: Anime-se, eu espero que tudo de certo para o Jumin.

Angelique: Jaehee~ Aguente firme!

Jaehee: Obrigada. Eu vou precisar dar tudo o que eu tenho. ^^;

Jaehee: tcchau.

 _Jaehee deixou o chat_

Yoosung: Sr. Han,

Yoosung: e meu professor com o teste surpresa,

Yoosung: todos estão sendo tão duros….

Yoosung: Por quê artistas ensaiam antes de seus shows?

Yoosung: Porquê essa é a única maneira que eles têm para tocar bem!;;

Yoosung: O que quer que seja, se é importante, você precisa saber de antemão!

Angelique: Eu realmente estou preocupada com Jumin.

Yoosung: Eu também.

Yoosung: Ainda mais porque não dá para saber no que ele está pensando…

Yoosung: **Eu acho que você se sairia bem se tentasse animar ele...**

Yoosung: Espero que ele entre quando você já estiver aqui.

Yoosung: É preciso ir

Yoosung: descansar a minha cabeça…

Yoosung: para que eu possa esquecer sobre aquele teste…

Yoosung: Eu estou indo para o pacífico mundo de LOLOL!

Angelique: Você não deveria ir estudar~?

Yoosung: Bom, as pessoas dizem que você vai mal nos testes surpresas porque você fica nervoso… haha

Yoosung: é claro, é uma desculpa…

Yoosung: Estou saindo .

Yoosung: fuiz.

 _Yoosung saiu do chat_

Eu tive que rir do Yoosung logo antes de receber um olhar maligno da minha chefe. Rapidamente, eu voltei a trabalhar enquanto pensava em uma forma de, pelo menos, conseguir dar um final bom para todos. O problema do Yoosung era fácil de resolver, eu simplesmente poderia me sentar com ele e ter uma conversa séria. Zen, de algum modo, parecia consideravelmente bem e não precisaria lidar com a Eccho Girl no momento. Jaehee estava bem. Claro, ela tinha toneladas de trabalho, mas ela conseguiria. Eu teria que me concentrar nas estrelas do show: Jumin, Seven e, mais tarde, V. Seria intenso, mas eu tenho as dicas do meu lado. Felizmente eu só teria que trabalhar mais uma hora antes de poder ir para casa.

Eu gostaria de poder dizer que o dia correu bem, mas isso seria uma mentira. Minha chefe estava começando a me irritar com o comportamento dela. Antes de a RFA aparecer, ela fingia que eu era invisível. Agora parecia que ela buscava vingança e gostaria de me torturar até eu pedir demissão. Mal ela sabia que eu tinha algo planejado para ela assim que essa conversa acontecesse. Quando eu cheguei em casa, eu estava checando o App da RFA rapidamente quando eu vi uma mensagem do Jumin para mim no chat.

 _Jumin Han entrou no chat_

Jumin: Você ainda não está aqui…

Jumin: Eu queria falar com você

Jumin: A Assistente Kang já explicou a situação, pelo visto

Jumin: eu sinto que nada está indo como o planejado hoje.

Jumin: Como se chama esse sentimento?

Jumin: "Chateado"...?

Jumin: Se você ver essa mensagem, me ligue. Eu estarei esperando.

 _Jumin Han deixou o chat_

Jumin estava esprando que eu ligasse para ele! Meu coração acelerou que nem louco dentro do meu peito. Primeiro, ele tinha pedido publicamente para que eu ligasse para ele, quando ele poderia ter, simplesmente, me ligado. Segundo, esta seria a primeira conversa particular que eu teria com ele depois que eu consegui autonomia depois que eles chegaram. Noite passada nós passamos apenas alguns poucos minutos sozinhos, para falar sobre nada importante, mas agora era algo completamente diferente.

Eu disquei o número dele. Enquanto esperava ele atender, eu notei que as minhas mãos suavam e tremiam. Ainda assim, não demorou muito para que eu pudesse escutar a sua voz grave e cansada.

\- Estou feliz que você tenha ligado, Angelique. O que eu disse no chat estava correto? Eu estou chateado? - Ele perguntou.

\- É claro que você está chateado! Você realmente está bem? - eu perguntei de volta.

\- Se você pergunta, eu não tenho outra escolha se não dizer que eu estou bem. Já que eu não quero te deixar má impressão. Para ser honesto… - Eu o escutei suspirar - Isso é muito interessante, o fato que eu disse que estou "chateado". Eu nunca tentaria demonstrar as minhas emoções. Esse não sou eu. Ficar inventando desculpas.

\- Jumin… - Eu chamei, fazendo-o suspirar.

\- Algo importante está me incomodando. Muitas pessoas dizem que parece que eu simplesmente não me importo com nada, mas isso é porque muitas coisas a minha volta não são importantes para mim. I não as considero importantes, então eu não perco tempo desperdiçando as minhas emoções nelas. Mas… Elizabeth 3.ª, RFA e meu pai. Esses são diferentes. Esses importam para mim.

\- Então… já que eu sou um membro da RFA… Eu também sou importante? - Eu perguntei, fazendo ele soltar um riso abafado do outro lado.

\- Você pode dizer isso. Já que você está me escutando falar dessa maneira, vamos considerar que você é um pouco especial para mim. - Escutar Jumin dizer que eu sou especial fez meu coração bater mais rápido por um segundo. - Sabe. eu realmente gosto do meu pai. Quando eu era mais novo ele sempre me perdoava quando eu cometia algum erro. Não só o meu pai, mas a babá, a empregada, o jardineiro, a namorada do meu pai… todos me perdoavam. Todos eram gentis comigo independente se eu era bom ou mau. E, em determinado ponto, eu comecei a odiar a minha vida perfeita. Era sempre mais do mesmo e era entediante. Eu pensava, desde quando eu era pequeno, que elogios ou formas de demonstrar felicidade eram apenas parte da rotina.

\- Então é por isso que você acha que demonstrar seu sentimentos é algo sem sentido. Já que você só conseguia o mesmo tipo de reação.

\- Sim. em determinado ponto eu me percebi não fazendo elogios ou demonstrações de gratidão. Da mesma forma que o que os outros demonstram não tem sentido… Eu achava que não importava para a outra pessoa o que eu demonstrasse. Mas quando eu cresci, eu percebi. Todos, com exceção ao meu pai, eram gentis comigo porque eles teriam estar sob as minhas graças, mas o meu pai… me dizia coisas boas porque eu sou o filho dele, porque ele me amava bastante. Meu pai não tinha razão para me usar. Ele já tinha muito mais do que eu.

\- É algo bom que você tenha percebido que o seu pai não estava tentando te usar quando você era criança.

\- Sim... - Ele continuou. - Esse era o porquê de eu gostar do meu pai. Eu acreditava que tudo o que ele falava era sincero. Eu percebi que nós temos muito em comum. Sempre estaremos rodeados de pessoas. Sempre teremos toda essa responsabilidade e as nossas vidas sempre serão tão solitárias quanto agora. E… muitas vezes parece que essa solidão não tem um motivo. A sensação de que você está completa e totalmente sozinho, mesmo quando se está rodeado por pessoas… somente eu e meu pai entendemos. Por isso eu nunca neguei as tentativas do meu pai de se aproximar de mim. Nós trocamos presentes, jantamos juntos e também viajamos.

\- É ótimo que você tenha um pai tão incrível… - Eu disse, sentindo meu coração pesar enquanto eu pensava sobre o meu próprio pai que deixou a minha família para trás quando eu era criança.

\- Obrigado por dizer isso mesmo nessa situação. Eu sei que ele fez o melhor dele como meu "pai". Eu sei disso. Mas… - Ele suspirou de novo. - Enquanto eu crescia, quando eu via meu pai trocando de parceiras, eu percebi que o vazio que ele sentia é muito mais complicada do que o meu. Então eu nunca gostei das namoradas dele… Mas eu nunca falei nada. Meu pai e eu, simplesmente, éramos diferentes nesse aspecto. Claro, era muito difícil tolerar todas elas tentando me bajular. Eu sabia que meu pai estava ficando cada vez mais dependente delas a medida que eu ia ficando mais velho, mas… Eu realmente não esperava que as coisas chegassem tão longe.

\- Você ama e odeia o seu pai ao mesmo tempo. - Eu disse.

\- É precisamente isso. Para ser honesto, eu não quero começar uma briga com o meu pai. Esse é um negócio de família. Se eu não respeitasse o meu pai, a companhia não funcionaria. Mas eu estou muito confuso no momento… Eu não gosto de ter que ir contra ele…

\- Você acha que chegou em um beco sem saída?

\- Sim.. Eu não consigo pensar em uma boa forma de passar por essa situação. Eu… realmente quero compreender o meu pai… mas eu não consigo entender como homens podem se sentir menos solitários por estar com uma mulher. Para mim, mulheres são sempre desnecessárias. - Eu sabia que ele diria isso, mas não me impediu de sentir a dor causada pelas palavras dele. Se você souber de qualquer coisa sobre o que homens e mulheres sentem uns pelos outros, por favor, me explique para que eu possa entender o meu pai.

\- Eu não acho que você vai entender só porque eu te expliquei. - Eu ri. - E não tem uma resposta pronta… Você tem que aprender através do seu próprio coração. - Eu disse sorrindo ternamente para o telefone, desejando secretamente que ele percebesse.

\- Aprender com o meu coração? - Ele disse parecendo confuso e surpreso. Talvez eu tenha sido amável demais no momento. - Entendo… - Ele suspirou frustrado. - Eu acho isso patético. Eu não acredito que eu conversei sobre os meus sentimentos e minha infância… Angelique, mesmo que eu tenha soado… patético… por favor, não ria de mim.

\- Eu estou feliz que você tenha desabafado, na verdade.

\- É mesmo? Estou feliz em ouvir isso. Eu espero… que eu possa escutar o que você está sentindo algum dia. Nós falamos o suficiente sobre mim. Surpreendentemente, eu me sinto bem melhor. Eu sinto muito em ter falado sobre a minha vida pessoal. Eu gostaria de organizar meus pensamentos…

\- Eu vou estar esperando para conversar com você de novo. Descanse bem.

\- Me esperando? Eu não sei quando eu vou estar de volta. Mas, obrigado por me escutar. Eu vou indo então. Tenha uma boa noite, Angelique.

\- Jumin! - Eu chamei ele de novo. Eu ainda não queria desligar.

\- Sim?

\- Se você precisar de novo de alguém para conversar, pode me ligar. Não importa que horas sejam, eu vou te atender. Ok? - Eu falei, deixando-o sem reação por um momento.

\- Eu me lembrarei disso. Boa noite.

\- Tchau… até mais.

Essa foi uma conversa e tanto, mas eu fico feliz que tenha acontecido. Eu estava atrasada pas os meus afazeres da noite, então eu só fiz um macarrão instantâneo para jantar antes de ir tomar banho e me preparar para deitar. Eu tinha uma última coisa para fazer antes de dormir. Eu entrei no chat de novo, apenas para encontrar Zen e Seven tirando sarro do Jumin.

 _Angelique entrou no chat_

Angelique: Vocês dois são maus.

Zen: Você não pode nos culpar. Isso é divertido demais.

707: lololololol é mesmo.

Angelique: Eu vou cobrir a cara do Zen com curativos e vou pegar todos os pacotes de Honey Budda Chips do Seven se vocês dois não pararem.

Zen: * Emoticon surpreso *

707: * Emoticon surpreso *

707: Minhas Honney Budda Chips…. T_T

Zen: Meu rosto!

707: Ok… a gente vai parar, mamãe.

Angelique. Muito bem. E é "mamãe meow~~".

Zen: Achew!

Zen: Você muito bonita para ser um gato, Angelique...

Angelique: Eu tenho três gatos, Zen.

Zen: * Emoticon surpreso *

707: * Emoticon surpreso *

707: Eu quero ver eles!

707: * Emoticon empolgado *

Angelique: Eu já aperto eles demais… hahaha…

Angelique: De qualquer forma, não é por isso que eu estou aqui…

Angelique: Seven, eu queria te pedir um favor meow~~.

707: O que é meow~~?

Angelique: Primeiro, eu também quero mandar fotos, você pode habilitar a câmera para mim? 707: Considere feito! O que mais?

Angelique: para o segundo favor, eu vou precisar usar o poder das sagradas Honey Budda Chips para invocar o poderoso deus-hacker seven-zero-seven.

707: * Emoticon estrela nos olhos *

707: As suas preces foram escutadas. O que você precisa?

Angelique: Eu preciso que você hackeie algo para mim.


	5. Chapter 5

707: As suas preces foram escutadas. O que você precisa?

Angelique: Eu preciso que você hackeie algo para mim.

Angelique: Eu posso te ligar?

707: Claro! Vou ficar esperando!

Zen: Angelique, quando vai ser a sessão de fotos?

Angelique: Deixe-me ver o cronograma.

Zen: Ok.

Angelique: Depois de amanhã.

Zen: Oh! Então eu tenho bastante tempo para ensinar o Yoosung. Mas ele nunca vai ser mais bonito do que eu.

707: lolol

Angelique: lolol… Obrigada de novo, Zen.

Zen: Qualquer coisa para a minha princesa.

Angelique: Eu vou indo, tenho que ligar para Deus Seven!

707: * Emoticon estrela nos olhos *

Angelique: Até mais.

Zen: Falou.

707: Fui.

 _Angelique saiu do chat_

 _707 saiu do chat_

 _Zen saiu do chat_

Rapidamente, liguei para o Seven e tive que esperar ele atender. Talvez ele ainda estivesse trabalhando na liberação da câmera para mim, então valeria a pena esperar. Eu estava quase pegando no sono quando ele me ligou de volta. Em minha sonolência, eu perdi o controle das minhas mãos e derrubei o celular na minha cara, fazendo Seven rir e ficar preocupado.

\- ahahah… Você está bem? - Ele perguntou.

\- Sim… não é a primeira vez que eu faço isso.

\- Que bom que você não está machucada. O que você queria me pedir? - Ele perguntou novamente.

\- Eu queria saber se você poderia hackear a conta de e-mail da minha chefe. Eu sei que você está ocupado com o seu trabalho e tentando achar o hacker, mas eu acho que isso é coisa fácil para você….

\- Mas é claro! Eu posso hackear qualquer coisa. O que eu deveria procurar? Número do Cartão de Crédito? Fotos pessoais?

\- ahaha, não! Nada disso. Eu quero que você junte informação sobre mim. - Eu disse.

\- Você? Por que?

\- Eu estou com um mau pressentimento. Eu quero estar preparada para enfrentar ela quando for a hora. E agora que o Jumin é investidor majoritário, isso pode ser justificado apenas como uma checagem de segurança.

\- Por quê eu acho que tem mais nisso do que você está me contando? Meus poderes de Agente Secreto estão apitando.

\- Você tem razão. Tem mais coisa sim. Mas eu não quero arriscar que o Jumin saiba cedo demais. Eu quero cuidar disso por mim mesma, se possível.

\- Por quê você está preocupada com o Jumin?

\- Eu não quero que ele se envolva por isso e eu acabe ficando como aquela que tem que fazer "um trabalho especial" para o chefe para conseguir manter o trabalho.

\- Entendi.

\- Obrigada! Até amanhã.

Eu desliguei o telefone e fui dormir. Eu apenas poderia ter esperança de que eu não tivesse que usar essa carta, mas ainda era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Finalmente o sono me alcançou e eu logo estava na terra dos sonhos. Eu tive esse sonho estranho onde Jumin havia se casado com Sarah e ela conseguiu fazer com que toda a C&R falisse, levando Jumin e seu pai à pobreza. Ainda em meu sonho, eu tentei ajudar os dois, mas ambos morreram pelas mãos de Jumin. Foi quando ele se matou que eu acordei de meu pesadelo. Eu estava assustada e ofegante, meu coração batia rápido e eu peguei meu telefone na mesma hora. Enviar uma mensagem para ele parecia ser um gesto legal, mas meus dedos não se moviam e era por uma boa razão. Eu também pensei que poderia ser grosseiro da minha parte em acordar meu chefe por causa de um pesadelo estúpido, sendo que ele já tinha coisas demais com as quais se preocupar. Com isso em mente, eu abri o App da RFA para ver se tinha alguém online.

Angelique entrou no chat

Zen: Gahh~

Zen: Tão cansado.

Zen: Estou com olheiras;;

Zen: Mas agora que eu as tenho,

Zen: Eu me pareço com um maluco obsessivo. Lol

Zen: Eu não gostei que o diretor continuou me chamando de bonito.

Zen: talvez eu deva desenhar elas na próxima vez;

Angelique: Zen! Você não dormiu bem?

Zen: Não. Eu tive um sonho estranho… Eu acordei no meio dele.

Zen: Bom, graças ao sonho, eu pude conversar com você.

Zen: Então eu estou feliz.

Angelique: Eu também! Eu tive um pesadelo horrível!

Zen: * Emoticon surpreso *

Zen: Não! Me conte!

Angelique: Não… você primeiro.

Zen: mas lol… ok..

Zen: Falando sério, eu estava me perguntando porque aquele cara não estava mais falando sobre o gato.

Zen: E foi porquê ele se sente mal porque ela teve que ver a noiva dele? Lololol

Angelique: O gato é muito especial para ele.

Zen: lolololol

Zen: Isso não é especial. Isso é mentalmente errado.

Zen: Como é que um gato poderia saber isso? Lololol

Zen: Faz um show e tanto;;

Zen: *... emoticon*

Zen: Ele deveria tentar tratar você melhor se ele tiver tempo. Lol

As palavras de Zen me deixaram com vergonha. Se Jumin me tratar melhor eu não seria capaz de me controlar. Só com esse pensamento eu consegui me acalmar e afastar o mal pressentimento que eu estava tendo, fazendo eu me mover desconfortável sobre a minha cama.

Angelique: lol

Angelique: Você subestima o quão inteligentes os gatos podem ser…

Angelique: E obrigada por dizer isso, mas ele já me trata bem o suficiente por enquanto.

Zen: Mesmo?

Zen: Bom… ele realmente parece menos rígido com você….

Zen: Talvez seja porque vocês dois conseguem se entender de alguma forma;;

Zen: Você também é bem diferente. Lol

Angelique: lol

Zen: Mas bem,

Zen: Eu não estou muito surpreso em ver ele agir desse jeito. Lol

Zen: Eu sei o quanto ele se importa com aquela bola de pelos…

Zen: Falando nisso,

Zen: Eu tenho que te contar algo;;

Zen: Eu tive um sonho ruim hoje…

Zen: Eu vi **uma mulher chorando depois de ver o meu rosto** no meu sonho.

Angelique: Uma mulher?

Zen: Ya…

Zen: huh?

Zen: **Espera**.

Zen: **MDS**

Zen: * Emoticon surpreso *

Zen: …

Zen: O que foi que eu acabei de digitar?

Zen: Eu acabei de me referir àquela bola de pelos como uma mulher;;

Zen: nem pensar.

Zen: *... emoticon*

Zen: É tudo culpa daquele idiota;;

Angelique: Você quer dizer que Elizabeth estava no seu sonho? Talvez você, secretamente, goste de gatos. LOL

Zen: NÃO, EU NÃO GOSTO!

Zen: APARECEU NO MEU SONHO MAS EU NÃO GOSTO DE GATOS!

Zen: Só de pensar, eu já sinto meu nariz coçar…

Zen: de qualquer forma,

Zen: de volta ao o que eu estava falando,

Zen: **no meu sonho, aquela bola de pelos estava chorando em frente a uma arranha-céus no meio das montanhas.**

Zen: Eu não pretendia contar para ninguém, mas pareceu real demais;;

Angelique: Isso não parece com um bom sonho.

Zen: Não.

Zen: Eu me sentin estranho também.

Zen: Foi tão estranho,

Zen: então eu entrei para avisar o Jumin…

Zen: Mas, pensando melhor,

Zen: é melhor que ele não esteja aqui.

Zen: Vai saber o que ele vai falar assim que souber disso.

Zen: *... emoticon*

Zen: Assim, eu não acredito em sonhos ou superstições normalmente.

Zen: Já que eu prefiro adorar a minha beleza do que Deus;;

Angelique: MDS ^0^

Zen: ^0^?

Zen: lololol

Zen: Você é sempre tão fofa.

Zen: De qualquer forma, o motivo de eu estar falando isso

Zen: quando eu sei que ele vai ficar reclamando

Zen: é porque….

Zen: às vezes meus sonhos acabam acontecendo de verdade.

Zen: Eles não chamam isso de sonhos premonitórios?

Angelique: … Eu estou ficando preocupada agora.

Eu deixei meu telefone de lado por um momento. Eu tinha me esquecido que, junto com o drama da Sarah Choi, ainda teria o desaparecimento da Elizabeth. Eu sei que eu sei que eu posso só segurar ela antes que ela fuja, mas isso impediria Jumin de crescer como pessoa. No que é que eu fui me meter?

Zen: Você acredita em mim?

Zen: Eu fico feliz em escutar isso.

Zen: Eu sei

Zen: o que eu estou falando agora pode parecer ridículo

Zen: mas…

Zen: Quando eu sonhei que a garota que eu gostava tinha se machucado,

Zen: ou ter arruinado um teste

Zen: ou ver um pôster enorme com o meu rosto nas ruas… em algum momento, todos eles acabaram se tornando realidade.

Zen: Então…

Zen: **Eu só tive uma sensação parecia dessa vez…**

Zen: fica por sua conta acreditar em mim ou não,

Zen: se isso fosse sobre mim, eu poderia simplesmente resolver esse problema,

Zen: Mas não é…

Zen: **Aquele maldito gato que ele ama estava envolvido;;**

Zen: Qual era o nome…

Zen: Elizabeth ou Maria Antonieta ou algo do tipo

Zen: Eu ao menos deveria deixar ele sabendo.

Angelique: Você está preocupado com ele no momento, não é? ^^ Isso é legal da sua parte

Zen: Beml;;;

Zen: Perder alguém que você ama.

Zen: é doloroso só de pensar.

Zen: …

Zen: Droga.

Zen: Eu me referi, de novo, como se fosse um humano -_-

Zen: De qualquer forma,

Zen: para te contar mais alguns detalhes do meu sonho.

Zen: Aquela bola de pelos não estava na casa do Jumin.

Zen: **Estava no meio das montanhas…**

Zen: Bem fundo nelas,

Zen: tinha esse castelo que eu nunca tinha visto antes…;;;

Zen: Eu tenho certeza de que é ilegal construir algo como aquilo nas montanhas;;

Zen: Ainda assim,

Zen: A Marie ou Elly ou seja lá o que for

Zen: estava vagando por lá,

Zen: Ela parecia muito triste…

Zen: Deus…

Zen: * Emoticon chorando *

Angelique: O nome dela é Elizabeth 3ª

Zen: … Eu não consigo me acostumar com esse nome.

Zen: *... emoticon*

Zen: É chique demais para um gato;;

Zen: De qualquer maneira, a bola de pelos me deixou preocupado,

Zen: então eu fiquei de olho nela,

Zen: mas, do nada, ela começou a correr na direção daquele prédio.

Zen: Mesmo espirrando eu corri atrás dela,

Zen: e então

Zen: Eu acordei;

Culpa começou a se formar dentro de mim. Iria levar bastante tempo para eles acharem Elizabeth de novo e eu sabia que eu poderia ajudar eles a acharem… ah, inferno… Eu poderia evitar que tudo isso acontecesse, mas eu tinha que deixar o destino agir. Pelo menos, até o dia da festa, eu deveria deixar a vida me levar. Eu tenho certeza que Jumin vai me odiar por isso… mas vai ser para o melhor… eu espero…

Angelique: Ainda assim, você ficou com o sonho na cabeça por causa do Jumin, certo?

Zen: Bom~ Eu não estou tentando ser nem legal, nem nada.

Zen: mas nunca é demais ser cuidadoso. Certo?

Zen: Eu não quero ver ele se lamentando depois.

Zen: … Não faz o estilo dele.

Zen: *... emoticon*

Zen: Mas,

Zen: se o meu sonho realmente foi um sonho premonitório,

Zen: e está tentando me avisar algo…

Zen: Eu tive a sensação

Zen: **Que aquela Glam Choi, de alguma forma, estava envolvida.**

Zen: Ela parece ser daquelas

Zen: que fazer qualquer coisa para ter o que quer

Zen: considerando que foi ela mesma quem vazou a história do noivado para os repórteres;;;

Zen: Eu me pergunto se ela sabe que ele é realmente apegado àquele gato

Zen: e tente usar isso de alguma forma.

Zen: Você não acha….

Zen: que ela seria capaz de sequestrar o gato e chantagear ele

Zen: **para ter certeza de que ele se case com a aluna dela?**

Angelique: É uma possibilidade… Ele deveria tomar cuidado, como você sugere.

Zen: É.

Zen: Não é bom ficar chorando por causa de um gato perdido.

Zen: É melhor estar preparado!

Zen: De qualquer forma,

Zen: Eu me pergunto se ele vai reconhecer

Zen: que eu me dei o trabalho de falar tudo isso para ele.

Zen: *... emoticon*

Angelique: Eu percebo o quão bondoso você é.

Angelique: E eu acho que ele vai reconhecer sim, mesmo que ele não demonstre.

Zen: Deus cometeu um erro quando ele criou o meu rosto,

Zen: mas eu tenho certeza que ele ficaria tocado por quão bondoso eu sou, lol

Zen: Cara~

Zen: Eu estou comovido com a minha própria bondade.

Zen: Mas,

Zen: Meu nariz…

Zen: está coçando demias T_T

Zen: Eu tenho que ir.

Zen: Não tinha ideia de que um sonho poderia me causar alergia;;;

Agelique: Até, Zen. Se anime um pouco ^^

Zen: Okay.

Zen: bons sonhos.

Zen: Até!

 _Zen saiu do chat_ _._

Por sorte, Zen não pediu para eu contar meu primeiro pesadelo. Eu digo "primeiro" porque se eu conseguisse dormir de novo, eu tenho certeza que não seria o último da quela noite. Eu deitei novamente, abraçando os meus joelhos e um dos meus gatos antes de começar a chorar. Quem é que deixa seus amigos sofrerem quando se sabe que tem o poder de evitar tudo isso? Era algo ruim achar que o que eu estava fazendo era a coisa certa? Eu estaria sendo egoísta em achar que eu sabia o que era melhor para eles? Eu apenas chorei até a manhã seguinte.

Quando eu percebi que havia dormido no fim das contas, eu acordei uma das mais fortes dores de cabeça em muito tempo. Já que eu tinha acordado muito antes do meu despertador, eu aproveitei a oportunidade para ir mais cedo para o trabalho. Eu me vesti e dirigi lentamente até o escritório, tentando não forçar a minha cabeça demais. Assim que cheguei, vi Jumin e Jaehee saindo do carro em que eles vieram. Por um lado, era bom ver Jumin vivo e relativamente bem, apesar de parecer incomodado. Pelo outro lado, esta era a última dupla que eu queria encontrar logo no começo do dia. Eu respirei fundo e tentei fingir que não tinha visto os dois.

\- Não é uma boa manhã - Eu escutei Jumin reclamar à minha frente.

\- Já é de manhã. O sol nasce rápido demais… Enquanto o trabalho vai devagar. - Jaehee disse e eu não poderia concordar mais com ela. Nós sabíamos que nós temos mais trabalho para fazer depois de ter cancelado todos os projetos relacionados a gatos? Eu gostaria que isso fosse um sonho. - Ela choramingou.

\- É apenas natural que tenham sido adicionados mais projetos já que alguns foram cancelados. - Jumin disse com o seu usual tom frio. Eu não pude evitar de sorrir com isso.

\- haha… - Jaehee riu, quase que em desespero.

Eu consegui me esgueirar até a hora em que eu tive que bater o ponto e antes de subir as escadas discretamente, Jumin me viu.

\- Olá, Angelique - Jumin disse.

\- Olá. - Jaehee seguiu.

\- Hey.. - Minha voz me traiu, demonstrando o quão cansada eu estava. - Jumin, você leu o que Zen contou sobre o sonho dele?

\- Eu li. Nada parecia importante. - Ele subiu as escadas para caminhar ao meu lado. - Eu não consigo acreditar que ele sonhou com Elizabeth 3ª. - Ele fez uma pausa e me olhou com uma expressão jovial. - Você acha que ele admira ela secretamente ou algo parecido. - Ele perguntou, fazendo Jaehee suspirar atrás de nós.

\- Eu duvido disso completamente. Já que ele saiu do chat falando que o nariz dele estava coçando.

\- Ele estava em contato com uma clínica de alergia há alguns dias. Ele deveria ter pegado uma receita. - Jumin comentou.

\- … Sim. - Jeahee concordou para encerrar o assunto.

\- Você acha que o sonho dele possa significar alguma coisa? EU estou preocupada com Elizabeth.

\- Eu fico feliz em saber que você se preocupa, Angelique, mas não há necessidade. - Jumin disse.

\- Você tem certeza? Se o sonho do Zen significar alguma coisa, pode ser que Elizabeth desapareça em breve. - Jaehee comentou.

\- Você realmente acha que sonhos podem prever o futuro? - Jumin perguntou, parando no meio das escadas.

\- Eu não acredito. Mas levando em consideração o que Zen falou sobre sonhos anteriores… Eu não me sinto bem em ignorar. Jaehee disse, empurrando seus óculos para o lugar correto.

\- É apenas uma coincidência. Mas antes de mais nada, de onde foi que ele tirou o nome Maria Antonietta? Ele está trabalhando em alguma produção sobre a revolução francesa ou algo próximo? Se ele não consegue nem se lembrar do nome "Elizabeth 3ª", ele não tem direito de sonhar com ela. - Jumin disse ofendido.

\- Ainda assim, você não acha que o Zen estava tentando te avisar, Jumin? - Eu tentei interceder a favor de Zen.

\- Quando alguém faz algo fora do seu normal, isso significa que essa pessoa está perto da sua morte. - Jumin disse com uma expressão neutra.

\- Ai meu Deus. - Jaehee suspirou. - Sr. Han

\- Por quê você não o convence para fazer um check up? - Ele continuou, apenas para conseguir outro suspiro de Jaehee.

\- Por quê você não fica, ao menos, um pouco grato que Zen se preocupou com a segurança de ELizabeth, mesmo com a alergia dele? - Jaehee disse.

\- Eu não me sinto bem...

\- Eu acredito que você não tenha nenhuma intenção de agradecer ele.

\- Eu me sinto muito ofendido que minha ELizabeth estava nos sonhos de outro homem. - Jumin disse revoltado.

\- Eu não acho que seja o momento de sentir ciúmes. - Jaehee disse, fazendo-o parar mais uma vez.

\- ah! Então isso é o que chamam de ciúmes. Compreendo.

\- … O que você entende?

\- Agora eu estou preocupado que Angelique possa aparecer nos sonhos do Zen, também. Isso também seria ciúmes? - Jumin perguntou, me fazendo ruborizar instantaneamente.

\- Ah… bom, você está me deixando com vergonha… mas… Eu espero que você esteja com ciúmes… - Eu olhei para ele sobre os meus óculos de sol, os quais eu havia esquecido de guardar.

\- Por quê você está com vergonha? Eu prefiro que você esteja nos meus sonhos do que nos dele. - Ele disse, com uma pequena pontinha obscura de dúvida.

Nós passamos um breve momento nos olhando em silêncio. Eu sorri para ele, recebendo de volta o mesmo gesto dele. Ele estava prestes a fazer algo mais, mas percebeu que Jeahee estava prestes a falar e se parou antes de começar o que ele pretendia.

\- Como eu disse, mas eu não acredito que sonhos possam prever o futuro. Mas é fato que as coisas estejam um pouco caóticas no momento, então eu não acho que seria algo ruim se precaver.

\- Eu acho que é bom estar preparado… independente se acredita ou não. - Eu ajudei.

\- Foi isso o que eu quis dizer. - Jaehee confirmou.

\- Da maneira que eu vejo, o sonho em si não faz sentido. Se o sonho fosse mais coerente, I teria, ao menos, tentado acreditar.

\- Você teria? - Jaehee perguntou surpresa..

\- Mas a minha Elizabeth chorando em frente a um castelo nas montanhas? É irreal e perturbador. - Ele disse, cruzando os braços e parando em frente a porta da sala de reuniões.

\- Se é o que você pensa…. Tudo bem. A cobertura em que Elizabeth está no momento está muito bem protegida, como sempre. Eu não farei menção a esse assunto novamente. - Jaehee desistiu.

\- Não faça. Mas algo que ele disse ainda me incomoda.

\- Como é?

\- O que ele disse sobre a namorada do meu pai sequestrando Elizabeth 3ª para me forçar a aceitar o casamento. - Jumin disse, não gostando de como as palavras soaram em voz alta.

\- Oh… Ele realmente disse isso.

\- É uma possibilidade caso ela consiga ajuda do meu pai. - Jumin disse quase em um sussurro.

\- Se você está preocupado com isso, por que não aumenta a segurança? - Eu sugeri.

\- Sim. - Ele sorriu para mim. - Isso soa como uma boa ideia.

\- A segurança já não está reforçada o suficiente? - Jaehee perguntou.

\- Eu só estou me preparando para o pior, com você sugeriu.

\- … Ah… está? Mas antes, olha a hora. Nós deberias entrar.

\- Certamente. Tenha um bom dia, Angelique. - Ele disse, segurando a minha mão.

\- Você também… - Eu disse enquanto sentia minhas bochechas queimarem - os dois. - Eu tentei emendar para não ficar tão estranho.

Eu estava prestes a perder um pouquinho mais de tempo para ficar observando Jumin quando eu escutei os barulhos dos saltos batendo no chão em tempo de ver a minha chefe subindo as escadas. Eu já estava cansada demais para lidar com isso logo cedo.

\- droga… - Eu xingei baixinho. - Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Han. - Eu disse alto o suficiente para a minha chefe escutar, mas deixando Jumin a Jaehee confusos.

Eu corri para o meu setor e me sentei a minha mesa. Por sorte, minha chefe passou direto pela sala, indo direto para a sala de reuniões, com Jaehee chamando a atenção dela e, em seguida, Jumin, que ficou tentando entender meu comportamento antes de desaparecer dentro da sala.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Droga… - Eu xinguei baixinho. - Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Han. - Eu disse alto o suficiente para a minha chefe escutar, mas deixando Jumin a Jaehee confusos.

Eu corri para o meu setor e me sentei a minha mesa. Por sorte, minha chefe passou direto pela sala, indo direto para a sala de reuniões, com Jaehee chamando a atenção dela e, em seguida, Jumin, que ficou tentando entender meu comportamento antes de desaparecer dentro da sala.

Metade do dia passou comigo dormindo escondida atrás do monitor da minha mesa, durante o almoço eu dormi no meu carro e durante a tarde, tentei, de fato, trabalhar. Já era quatro e meia da tarde quando Jaehee entrou na minha sala.

\- Senhorita Angelique, eu poderia falar com você um momento? - Jaehee disse, tentando parecer profissional.

\- sim, claro. Alguma coisa aconteceu? - Eu perguntei, tentando espiar com que cara a minha chefe estava, para ver se ela tinha algo a ver com isso.

Eu apenas consegui ver a cara de satisfeita dela enquanto eu seguia Jaehee para fora. Ela parecia cansada e exausta, muito mais do que normalmente

\- Eu acabei de voltar da casa do Sr. Han. Ainda bem que ele estava lá.

\- o que? O que aconteceu?

\- Ele saiu no meio de uma reunião e não está atendendo nenhum dos meus telefonemas desde então. Então eu fui para a cobertura para ver se ele ele estava sendo mantido preso ou se Sarah tinha machucado ele. Graças a Deus, ele estava a salvo e não tinha nenhum sinal da presença de Sarah.

\- Como ele estava? - Eu perguntei

\- Eu não consigo explicar em detalhes… Sr. Han está passando por um momento difícil por causa dos últimos acontecimentos, o que não é um comportamento comum vindo dele. Tanto que ele não consegue nem trabalhar. Eu falei para ele que ele deveria tirar uma folga, mas não sei se isso o ajudaria muito. Eu sinto que… Se um problema muito profundo tivesse explodido.

\- Essa não… - Foi tudo o que eu consegui falar.

\- Mas eu também estou preocupada que Glam Choi possa estar planejando algo nesse meio tempo. - Jaehee suspirou. - Ele… falou desses fios emaranhados dentro da mente dele, e, para ser honesta, eu não consegui entender o que ele quis dizer. Talvez… você possa entender ele melhor. Você sempre parece compreender ele.

\- Obrigada por pensar dessa forma. Eu gostaria de falar com ele eu mesma… isso seria possível? - Eu perguntei.

\- Eu estava prestes a falar isso. Ainda bem que você puxou o assunto antes. - Ela soltou o ar em visível alívio. - Eu sinto muito em pedir isso tão de repente, mas você poderia ir para a casa do Sr. Han assim que possível? Eu nunca imaginei que eu pediria algo assim, mas já que você conversa com mais frequência com ele, você já deve ter percebido que ele não é do tipo de simplesmente abandonar o trabalho. Eu nunca o vi tão… vulnerável, eu não tenho certeza se isso é o melhor, mas enquanto o Sr. Han falava sobre o que ele estava sentido de maneira tão desamparada,eu senti que era algo que você deveria escutar, não eu. Então, por favor … ajude-o.

Gentilmente, eu segurei as mãos de Jeahee, para que ela pudesse sentir que poderia contar comigo.

\- eu vou ver ele. Obrigado por se preocupar com ele. - Eu disse.

\- Obrigado por entender tão bem. Eu estou te pedindo porque eu preciso que ele volte para o trabalho, mas eu tenho certeza que você está o ajudando com a melhor das intenções. Tenho certeza que será de grande ajuda para o Sr. Han. Se você chegar na cobertura, diga para os seguranças que você veio pela Assistente Jaehee Kang e que você tem relações com a RFA. Eu não sei se é o melhor, mas eu não consigo pensar em outra alternativa. Eu vou congelar todos os projetos grandes, e pesquisar mais sobre Gram Choi e Sarah.

\- Obrigada, Jaehee. Pode deixar Jumin comigo. Se cuide.

\- Obrigada.. Por favor, cuide bem dele.

Assim que eu pude sair do trabalho, eu corri para a cobertura do Jumin. Como esperado, eu fui parada pelos seguranças, e exatamente como Jaehee tinha me avisado, eu falei que tinha vindo falar com Jumin sobre assuntos relacionados com a RFA. Eles não me permitiram entrar logo de casa, obviamente tendo que confirmar a história antes. Não demorou muito para que o chefe dos seguranças me desse passagem.

Essa seria a primeira vez que eu veria o Jumin sozinha. Meu coração batia rápido, eu tremia dos pés a cabeça e tinha um sorriso estúpido e incontrolável no meu rosto. O segurança me guiou para a sala em que Jumin estava. Eu esperava encontrá-lo sentado, tomando uma taça de vinho, mas ele estava de pé, todo arrumado ao lado do sofá.

\- Jumin. Olá. - Eu disse, tentando conter o meu sorriso.

\- Eu não sabia que a Assistente Kang iria te mandar. Deus... - Ele disse se desculpando enquanto olhava para mim. - Desculpe. Eu acabei de me perder nos seus olhos.

\- Sem problemas. Eu fico feliz em ver que você está bem. - Eu disse, falhando na minha silenciosa tarefa de conter o meu sorriso.

\- Eu não esperava que você viesse para a minha casa. - A expressão dele se suavizou. - Eu fico um pouco nervoso em te ver assim.

Eu sorri para Jumin e o guarda-costas fechou a porta atrás de nós. Eu me movi desconfortável sobre os meus pés, me perguntando se eu deveria caminhar até ele ou não. Felizmente, minhas dúvidas se acabaram quando ele veio até mim para me guiar para meu sentar ao lado dele no sofá.

\- Não foi perigoso o caminho até aqui? Nós ainda não capturamos o hacker. - Ele perguntou.

\- Estou sã e salva. Nada com o que se preocupar.

\- É mesmo? Muito bom. - Ele disse antes de se silenciar de novo enquanto olhávamos um para o outro. - Ah, desculpe. Eu não consigo evitar de ficar te observando. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Teria sido melhor se eu fosse te buscar.

Ele parecia sério e incomodado. Para trazer ele de volta para mim, eu toqueii sua mão gentilmente e logo seu foco voltou para mim. Jumin relaxou um pouco novamente, mas manteve seu olhar sério em mim.

\- Eu estou completamente bem. Obrigado por se preocupar. Eu apenas espero que você não se importe de eu estar usando uma das suas garagens para guardar meu carro.

\- Ah, não! De maneira alguma. Você pode usar qualquer uma que você desejar. Ainda em tempo… Por quê veio até aqui? Diga-me se precisar de qualquer coisa.

Com essa frase, minha mente poluída entrou em parafuso. Eu realmente queria dizer que queria muito tê-lo para mim. Eu me estapeei dentro da minha mente, para manter a compostura e voltar aos trilhos.

\- Jaehee disse que você parecia estar passando por um momento difícil e que eu deveria vir te visitar. Eu aceitei porque fiquei preocupada. - Eu sorri.

\- Entendo… Então ela te pediu isso. Eu não imaginei que ela faria um pedido tão ultrajante enquanto o hacker ainda está à solta… Mas eu estou feliz em saber que você se preocupou comigo. - Ele disse com um sorriso. - De qualquer maneira, eu estou feliz que esteja segura. Bem-vinda à minha casa, Angelique. Você parece que teve um dia longo, então eu espero que você descanse.

Eu sorri de volta para ele e observei o cômodo á minha volta. O paratamente era perfeito, luxuoso, com os eletrônicos mais atuais. A exata representação do "melhor que o dinheiro pode comprar". Era bom ter algum tempo para apreciar tudo o que o cercava. Jumin me seguia enquanto eu olhava em volta, impressionada pelo cenário.

\- Eu não tive a chance de dizer isso ontem… mas a sua casa é incrível.

\- Você gosta? - Ele perguntou surpreso.

\- Sim!

\- Eu apenas encontrei coisas de uma loja de decoração. Mas eu tenho um jardim no terraço. - Ele disse com um sorriso gentil. - Eu gosto de observar as rosas todo final de semana. Sempre que eu trazia uma, Elizabeth parecia muito interessada. - Jumin fez uma pausa e me guiou para outro quarto.

Esse novo cômodo era cheio de produtos para gatos. Brinquedos, coleiras, produtos de beleza, montes de comida para gato, era quase uma pet shop completa. No lado oposto do quarto, onde supostamente deveria ter uma cama para gatos, estava uma enorme gaiola com um gato persa branco dentro dela.

\- Apresentações tardias. Esta é Elizabeth. Eu a deixei presa por enquanto. - Jumin disse, logo antes de ELizabeth miar, tentando chamar sua atenção.

\- Por que você a colocou em uma gaiola… ? - Eu perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

\- Eu não tive outra escolha a não ser fazê-lo. Eu explicar mais tarde. - Ele soltou a respiração pesadamente. - Parando para pensar, você já jantou?

\- Não. Ainda não. Eu saí direto do trabalho. - Eu confessei.

\- Por favor, sinta-se em casa. Eu posso pedir qualquer coisa que você quiser. - Ele disse enquanto me guiava para fora do quarto de Elizabeth e de volta ao cômodo anterior. - Se você aceitar, eu gostaria que você passasse a noite aqui… É só me dizer o que quer. Eu posso providenciar qualquer coisa. - Ele continuou falando, evitando contato visual comigo. - Eu não esperava que viesse, mas agora que você está aqui, odiaria que se fosse.

Naquele momento eu não consegui controlar meu corpo e o abracei pelas costas, surpreendendo a nós dois. Os botões do colete dele eram frios contra a palma da minha mão, o perfume ficou gravado na minha memória. Assim que eu recobrei meu autocontrole, consegui soltá-lo e dar dois passos para trás. Jumin virou-se lentamente, calmo e composto como sempre.

\- Ah! … eu… Desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim…. Eu acho… Eu acho que vou lavar as mãos antes do jantar… - Eu disse, tentando fugir da cena.

\- Sim. A correta higiene é importante. Eu te acompanho. - Ele disse, pegando a minha mão e me guiando até o lavabo.

Estar tão perto dele, ainda mais depois do que eu fiz, mantia meu coração acelerado. Eu estava empolgada e nervosa em estar ao lado dele, era tanto simples quanto difícil aproveitar a companhia dele. É claro que eu queria impressioná-lo, mas eu também sentia que eu poderia ser eu mesma perto dele. Muito diferente do que meu passado me ensinou.

\- Algo está errado? - Jumin me perguntou.

Depois que ele me despertou de meus pensamentos, eu percebi que já estávamos à mesa e que ele estava me servindo suco. O som do cristal pousando sobre a mesa me deu a deixa para examinar toda a refeição rapidamente antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Não. Está tudo maravilhoso. Obrigada. - Eu disse, ainda lutando um pouco para me concentrar nele novamente. - Eu só estava perdida em meus pensamentos.

\- Se importaria em compartilhar? - Jumin perguntou.

\- Não é nada importante, não merece sua atenção.

\- Por favor, são poucas pessoas quais os pensamentos me interessam. Você é uma delas. - Jumin tentou novamente com o seu sorriso sedutor de menino.

Eu tive que rir e começar a comer para esconder o meu sorriso. Ele estava conversando comigo como se eu fosse uma das ricaças que faz acordos com eles. Eu o espiei rapidamente, em tempo para ver que ele estava fazendo o mesmo.

\- Eu não vou assinar nenhum contrato, Jumin. - Eu ri. - Você pode parar de negociar comigo. Eu te contarei o que eu estava pensando em um outro dia. Hoje eu estou aqui para cuidar de você.

\- Cuidar de mim? Por que diz isso? Eu estou perfeitamente bem e sei me cuidar bem. - Ele disse surpreso.

\- Você está em uma montanha-russa de emoções. Você precisa de alguém para desabafar. - Dessa vez, fui eu quem sorri para ele.

\- Talvez você tenha razão. Eu ainda não estou acostumado com tudo isso. - Ele disse, bebericando a taça de vinho.

Dessa vez foi Jumin quem se perdeu em pensamentos. Eu esperei por alguns minutos enquanto jantávamos e quando eu percebi que ele iria demorar demais para voltar à realidade, eu toquei sua mão com a ponta dos meus dedos.

\- Jumin, no que você está pensando? - Eu perguntei.

\- Ah… Não é nada. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Algumas memórias antigas. - Ele se moveu na cadeira, tentando se recompor. - Você não está com sono? Se estiver, você pode dormir na minha cama. Eu apagarei as luzes para você.

Jumin se levantou e silenciosamente pediu para que eu segurasse a mão dele e o seguisse. Nós andamos pelo corredor, até um jogo de portas duplas pretas, as quais ele abriu para me revelar o quarto dele. Como esperado dele, tudo parecia ter sido tirado de um catálogo de móveis planejados. O quarto estava limpo ao ponto de brilhar, a cama estava perfeitamente feita, os móveis contemporâneos se encaixavam perfeitamente ao estilo dele, os detalhes pretos e brancos embelezavam ainda mais o quarto. Eu queria espiar o closet e o banheiro da suíte dele, mas decidi seguir conforme ele me guiava.

Em sua exemplar postura de cavalheiro, ele me guiou até a cama e imediatamente voltou sozinho para a porta.

\- Jumin, espere… onde você vai dormir? - Eu perguntei antes que ele pudesse sair.

Jumin se virou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, obviamente confuso. Ele permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, até finalmente falar.

\- Eu ficarei bem, não acho que irei dormir. Eu tenho algumas coisas para pensar… mas não é nada que você tenha que se preocupar. - Ele sorriu gentilmente. - Apenas aproveite a minha cama para descansar.

Eu não sei se era a falta de sono… o que era muito provável, mas, ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia estar falando de trabalho, eu tive a impressão de que era algo mais. Morta de cansada, eu acabei me deitando na cama. Era tão confortável que eu acabei relaxando imediatamente, sentindo o perfume dele nos travesseiros. Pouco depois, Jumin apagou as luzes. De repente, eu senti algo estranho crescer dentro de mim. Um aparte era pânico, que tenta faz fazer com que eu fugisse dali, antes que eu estragasse tudo e a outra parte estava maravilhada com as luzes da cidade se estendendo ao infinito sob os meus pés. O pânico continuou a crescer e eu me perguntei quando ele iria sair da porta para que eu pudesse ir embora.

\- Se você ficar desconfortável com a mudança de cenário… você se importaria em eu ler para você? - Eu escutei a voz dele flutuar pela escuridão.

\- Sim, por favor. Eu vou ficar mais confortável se eu escutar sua voz. - Eu disse, tentando o meu melhor para esconder o pânico que crescia dentro de mim.

\- Eu fico feliz que você queira escutar. - Ele disse, me permitindo respirar novamente. - Você poderia esperar um momento?

Seus passos ecoaram pelo escuro, uma cadeira foi posta ao lado da cama e eu senti seu peso sobre a cama ao meu lado. Eu comecei a tremer e torcia para que ele não notasse. O som do folhear das páginas continuou a sequência de sons e Jumin tomando fôlego antes da leitura foi a última coisa antes dele começar.

\- Eu estou sempre na prateleira de madeira e observo sempre o mesmo cenário. Eu sempre permaneci parado, sem mover um único dedo. Já perdi a noção de quanto tempo se passou. Eu permaneci imóvel, olhando as pessoas que passavam ocasionalmente e procuravam por algo que chamasse a sua atenção para a prateleira. E eu me lembro daquele único instante, quando alguém me segurou. Era um homem velho, com rugas profundas. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria um dia. Todos na loja pensariam o mesmo. Todos nós estamos destinados a ser segurado por mãos que não conhecemos e pertencer a eles.

\- Isso é tão triste… - Eu disse pensando alto. - Sobre o que é o livro? - Eu perguntei.

\- Ah… você está curiosa? Eu ainda não terminei de ler, então não posso te contar tudo. Este livro… - Ele fez uma pausa. - Eu sei que é engraçado… mas é um dos livros que eu nunca quero terminar. Eu deveria ter lido ele para contar para uma amiga… mas essa amiga não está mais neste mundo.

\- Amiga? - Eu temia perguntar.

\- … Eu estou falando da Rika. Eu nunca tinha tirado este livro da estante depois que ela faleceu. Mas no momento que eu decidi ler para você, eu pensei nesse livro. Já que você se parece ser com a Rika. Ah, eu não quero dizer que você seja fisicamente parecida com ela.

Talvez jumin tenha dito isso porquê ele me percebeu ficando mais tensa e me encolhendo mais sobre o colchão. A última coisa que eu precisava era competir com uma paixonite não tão esquecida. Uma lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos, mas eu tentei o meu melhor para esconder a minha tristeza. Ser comparada a outra mulher era algo que me machucava demais.

\- Mas eu fico tão curioso sobre você quanto eu tinha curiosidade sobre ela. - Eu podia ver o sorriso dele no escuro. - Incrível que eu me sinta assim.

\- Você quer saber mais sobre mim? - Eu perguntei, ainda tensa.

\- Sim, eu quero. - Ele sorriu de novo. - Eu não percebi enquanto estávamos no chat. Mas agora que você está ao meu lado, eu quero conhecer você melhor. - Ele respirou fundo. - Sabe… Desde que eu era pequeno, eu podia ter tudo o que eu queria… Curiosidade era algo pequeno que vinha temporariamente e ocasionalmente. Mas era diferente quando Rika e V estavam aqui. Isso me deixava… um tanto ansioso. Eu ainda sinto essa ansiedade ainda hoje. - Ele fez uma pausa para sorrir novamente. - Incrível. Você me fez me concentrar totalmente em você… Graças a isso, eu serei capaz de parar de pensar em todos aqueles problemas. Muito obrigado por ter vindo. Eu estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui. Eu… não quero te deixar partir.

Eu tentei discretamente secar as minhas lágrimas da minha mão e segurei a mão de Jumin. Era um gesto pequeno que parecia que nós dois precisávamos daquele toque suave. Aquele segundo de certeza que nós dois estávamos ali. Ele puxou a minha mão para mais perto de seu rosto, beijando meus dedos gentilmente. Seus olhos brilharam no escuro.

\- Um dia, após eu terminar de ler esse livro para você… Eu sinto que meus fios irão se desemaranhar. - Ele olhou nos meus olhos, imaginando que eu estaria confusa. - Ah. Você não poderia saber do que eu estou falando. Eu explicarei outra hora… Parece que eu te mantive acordada. Vá dormir agora, jovem senhorita

\- Como se você fosse tão mais velho do que eu. - Eu ri.

\- De qualquer maneira, por favor descanse. Eu não quero que tenha uma noite mal dormida na minha casa. - Ele também riu. - Boa noite, Angelique. - Ele disse enquanto caminhava até a porta.

\- Boa noite, Jumin.


End file.
